Lay It on the Line
by pikachufanno9
Summary: Dean wants Bayonetta to commit to a relationship with him. Bayonetta doesn't want to. Inspired by the Triumph song of the same name.


**I was listening to the song "Lay It on the Line" by Triumph and I thought this would be good for a Dean/Bayonetta songfic one-shot.**

 **I do not own Supernatural or Bayonetta or the song**

Dean Winchester and his brother Sam had been each working on their own for quite some time. Sam was doing the usual type of hunting, but Dean was after something else. He was after love. There was this one woman he could not get out of his head. He was smitten with her.

Dean went all over the country looking for her. It took months on end. He did not give up. And eventually, he tracked the woman down in Marco Island, a small town near the Everglades of Florida. His "baby", the 1967 Impala, helped him all the way through this journey. He finally found the woman working on a job trying to kill hellhounds who had invaded the town looking for people who had made deals with the devil.

He found her at a bar on the island, taking a break from this job. He walked up to her, and he began speaking to her. "Bayonetta, I have come this far to find you. I realize now letting you go was a mistake. As lovers and hunters we could be a great team, especially with my brother helping out.

 **It's the same old story all over again**

 **You turn a lover into just another friend**

 **I want to love you, I want to make you mine**

 **Won't you lay it on the line**

Bayonetta was not too pleased with the fact that he had been tracking her down all this time. "Dean, you know it's not gonna work. I don't like either you or your brother. You need to get that through your head." Bayonetta downed another shot of tequila.

Dean was not ready to give up. "Come on, I spent the last six months looking for you. You can't just brush me off now." Dean waved to the bartender and asked for a drink himself, a Yuengling beer.

Dean said, "I know you like working alone Bayonetta, but doesn't that bore you after a long time? Look, if you come with me, you won't regret it." Bayonetta replied, "I have no need for friends, all they do is hold me back. One of them, his name was Enzo, was so annoying I broke ties with him."

 **I'm tired of playing foolish games**

 **I'm tired of all of your lies making me insane**

 **I don't ask for much, the truth will do just fine**

 **Won't you lay it on the line**

Dean said, "tell me the truth Bayonetta, why do you really reject friendship?" Bayonetta said, "well, friendship is to me a sign of weakness. Friendship is saying you need help with things when you are perfectly capable of doing them on your own."

Dean said, "Sam and me have very few friends, so it would all even out. Most of the humans we try associating with end up dead. That's part of being a hunter. My brother gave up going to Stanford because his girlfriend was killed there."

Bayonetta said, "I know all about you two. You don't need to rehash everything for me. What sickens me the most is that you are cohorts with angels and the king of Hell." Dean tried to defend himself. "Oh that? Castiel is important to us, and Crowley is just a tool for us."

 **Lay it on the line**

 **Lay it on the line**

 **Lay it on the line**

 **Don't waste my time**

Bayonetta and Dean walked out of the bar, having finished their drinks. Bayonetta came in on a motorcycle, Dean in his Impala. Bayonetta said, "and another thing, you and your brother drive that piece of garbage you call a car!"

Dean did not take this kindly. "Don't you dare insult Baby! This car has been an important part of our lives forever, and will continue to be in our lives until we're dead, however long that takes."

Bayonetta said, "that's another reason I can't be with you. I'm immortal. You are not." Dean said, "that doesn't matter, you could take care of me and Sam when we're seniors." Bayonetta said, "hell no!"

 **You got no right to make me wait**

 **We better talk, girl, before it gets too late**

 **I never, ever thought you could be so unkind**

 **Won't you lay it on the line**

Dean said, "tell me, why don't you want to be with me?" Bayonetta said, "because you hang with the kinds I hate. And you yourself were a demon once. I cannot get past that ever." Dean said, "but I was cured, you know that. Besides, you look pretty in those glasses. I'd take glasses over contact lens any day."

Bayonetta said, "thank you, but I still have reservations about being with you. A lot of the work you and your brother do has a lot of collateral damage against other humans. 2 people in particular, Ellen and her daughter Jo, come to mind."

Dean said, "their sacrifice was for the greater good. I honor them to this day still." Bayonetta also added "and your brother was once possessed by the Devil himself. That is a black eye to me as well." Dean said, "yeah but there was no Apocalypse. Some good came out of that."

 **Lay it on the line**

 **Lay it on the line**

 **Lay it on the line**

 **Don't waste my time**

Bayonetta said, "look Dean, it's just not gonna work between us. I'd be selling out many things I believe in if we work together. You got your brother, work with him again. I have to go back to my job of killing these hellhounds."

Dean said, "you'll regret this one day Bayonetta. You are throwing away the opportunity of a lifetime. We could kick some serious butt together if we were partners in hunting and romance. I am good at what I do you know."

Bayonetta said, "regret it? Fat chance. I've always worked alone. No reason for that to change now. Sure you're good at what you do but you have to have help from angels and demons to do it. That does not sit well with me."

 **You know I love you (you know I love you)**

 **You know it's true (you know it's true)**

 **It's up to you, girl, now what have I got to do**

 **Don't hold me up, girl, don't waste my precious time**

 **Won't you lay it on the line**

With that, Dean and Bayonetta went their separate ways. Dean went back and caught up with Sam and they started working together again. He explained to Sam that his mission was not successful.

Sam said, "one day, you will win her over Dean. I have faith in you. You're my brother and I will always stand by you." Dean said, "and I will always stand by you, no matter what happens between us."

Bayonetta went back to hunting demons her own way. She didn't align with any other supernatural entities like Sam and Dean did. It would be unbecoming of her to do so. She is a witch after all, and you do not mess with a witch.

 **Lay it on the line**

 **Lay it on the line (lay it on the line)**

 **Lay it on the line (don't hold me up, girl)**

 **Lay it on the line**

 **Lay it on the line (lay it on the line, girl)**

 **Lay it on the line (no, don't hold me up)**

 **Lay it on the line (lay it on the line)**

 **Lay it on the line**

 **Lay it on the line**

One lesson to be learned from this, is that not everyone is interested in romance. Especially not certain witches. Perhaps one day Sam and Dean will realize that.

THE END

 **Well, that was my first independent Supernatural fan fiction. It is technically a crossover with Bayonetta but still. I might do a similar one with Sam and Bayonetta soon.**


End file.
